Unexpected love
by Lover2324
Summary: rewritten and Fixed..After Edward gets controlling bella sparks up a friendship with Jasper. But somthing happens and now new loves are formed... better summery inside.. under 18 PLEASE DO NOT READ..
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I have deside to Fix my stories of all grammer and spelling mistakes... I will be updatin my stories as i get them wrote but patiants is needed i have two toddlers that crave my attention so i can only do so much at a time... plus im workin on my other two stories... any ideas are welcome thru a PM and if used i will give credit where credit is due... **

**For those who are reading this for the first time.. Bella gets fed up with edwards controlling ass and takes a stand.. in the process of making it known that she isnt his damn puppet anymore she finds a love she didnt knw was there.. sometimes things arent really what they seem so read and find out what is real and what is bullshit.. this all takes place after new moon.. there will be no renesmee sry for those who love her.. **

**this story is rated M for drug and alcohol abuse lemons and other crazy things that may come out of my head..**

** if you are not 18 or over Please DO NOT read this.. **

**i do not own twilight so credit goes to stephanie meyer for the great characters she has created.. the songs in my story belong to the artists i just use them as a backround for some chapters.**

Chapter 1: Unexpected Friend

Today started out like any other day. I woke up in the arms of the man I love, though I didn't know it at the time that soon my life would be changing.

Edward and I had been doing really good sense we came back from Italy. I have gotten Carlisle to agree to change me after graduation, Edward wasn't not too happy about it. I just don't understand he has been so protective of me. He won't let me around Jasper unless everyone is in the room. He won't let me go see Jake. I do call him all the time but it isn't the same. I need my sun. I felt Edwards arm tighten around me protectively.

"Wake up beautiful, I don't want you to be late for school." He whispered in my ear. I still had my eyes closed but I was already awake. I turned to face Edward and snuggled in closer to him.

"I don't want to. Can't I just stay home today? No one is coming to school because it is supposed to be sunny today. I'll be all alone." I groaned. I knew he would make me go to school. He seems to think I can't make my own decisions. It's gotten so bad that I can't even choose my own food. Edward broke through my thoughts.

"Don't worry Bella, someone will be watching you at all times from the woods." he soothed. Though I didn't need soothing, I kind of enjoyed when I was alone now. When I was alone no one tried to control me, it was a nice brake. Then what he said caught my attention. He had said 'someone', meaning it wouldn't be him keeping an eye on me.

"Someone" I asked. If Edward wasn't going to be the one watching me on this sunny day then maybe I could get away.

"Yes, one of us will be keeping an eye on you. We are all going to take turns hunting. I'll be watching you until lunch then someone else will maybe Emmett because he is hunting this morning with Rose and Jasper. I'll be back later tonight. You will be safe today."

He must have thought I was scared but I wasn't.

"Now go get ready for school."

"Okay." I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before I got up and went to the bathroom for my morning routine. While I was in the bathroom I got to thinking. Edwards's protectiveness and controlling is going to have to stop. Maybe if I talked to him and tell him how I feel he'll stop. Maybe I can sneak off and see Jacob. He could help me and tell me what to do. I talked to it with him a couple times but he just threatened Edward. I finished up and went back into my room. Edward was still sitting on my bed though he looked a little mad now. I didn't understand what was going on until he looked at me. I knew that as soon as made the decision to go see Jacob that Alice wouldn't see me because she can't see the wolves. Nevertheless I had to ask.

"What's wrong?" I asked innocently. Edward glared at me.

"Alice called. She said that your future disappeared. Is there something you wanted to tell me?" he asked. Well I guess now was a better time than any. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat.

"Well yes there is." I swallowed hard. "I want to go to La Push today to see Jake." I heard Edward growl.

"No. It's not safe. He's unstable and he could hurt you-" I interrupted him.

"He won't hurt me. I spent almost a year with him and he didn't hurt me. He saved me from Laurent. And don't growl at me." I tried to make my voice strong but it cracked a couple times.

"I don't care if he saved you. I'm glad he did but that proves nothing to me. If he got to mad and phased by you he could hurt you. If he got to mad he could hurt you. No. This discussion is over." Ok so he wasn't going to listen at all.

My anger was starting to build up. I started thinking about how Jacob told me that he missed me and how it hurt that I can't go see him. Though I knew he used to have a crush on me, over the course of me coming back from Italy that had changed into a brother and sister bond. He needs me. He told me he had wanted to talk to me but he didn't want to tell me what about over the phone. With that thought my anger hit a new high. Jacob need me like I needed him and Edward was being an ass about it.

"You know I already have a father I don't need another one." I screamed I was getting even more pissed. "I'm a big girl and I can do whatever the hell I please. And if you don't quite trying to control my every fucking move you are going to push me away. I want to see Jake. He needs me and whether you like it or not I'm going to see him." I heard the growl and I could see Edward getting even madder but I continued before he could butt in. "Jake has never hurt me and I trust him just like I trust you. I love you but I am not going to be kept away from someone who is like a brother to me. He was always there for me and I will be there for him in his time of need." I looked to Edward he was pissed now. He must not like me standing up for myself. I softened my voice and continued. "Now I have to get to school so why don't you go home." I turned and was getting ready to walk out the door when he grabbed my wrist. A little harder then was necessary.

"Bella, I won't allow you to go and get yourself killed. If I have to I won't go hunting but I refuse to let you go down there." I said through gritting teeth. I tried to get my hand lose it was really starting to hurt.

"Edward, you're hurting me, please let go." I whispered.

"You will not see that dog" Was all he said before he jumped out my window.

I stood there rubbing my wrist. I knew Alice couldn't see the wolves but I didn't know if she could see me talking to them on the phone. So I took a chance. Edward was not going to tell me who I could and could not talk to or see for that matter. So I called Jacob on my cell phone. He picked up on the third ring.

"Bella is everything ok?" why did he answer like that?

"Yea Jake everything is fine. Look I don't know if Alice can see me talking to you right now. But she can't see the wolves and I want to see you. Its sunny today and they won't be in school. Find a way to come get me so I can see you." Before I hung up I heard the rabbit startup he was already on his way." I went down stairs and got my stuff ready for school though I knew I wasn't going. I went into the kitchen and grabbed my box granola bars from the cabinet. I reached in and grabbed a bar and an envelope came out with it. It had my name on it so I opened it. Inside was an excuse note from Carlisle. I smiled to myself and open up the not that was with it.

**Bella,**

**I know you want to see your dog friend. I'm the best at blocking Edward and I found a way around Alice as well. Please just be safe. If you need help call me and I'll come to you. Just hit speed dial number 4 and your phone will call me. I know this is going to seem odd to you. But I think you can make your own decisions and if you think it is safe then go for it. Call if you need a ride and I'll meet you at the border of La Push. And please burn this I don't want to have to ripe Edward apart. Remember, be safe, and call if you need me.**

**Jasper**

I was dumbstruck. I thought it would be from Carlisle even Esme, but Jasper. Though I could understand why he would do it. They kind of control him to. It's worst when I am around though. He is like a prisoner in his own home. I thanked Jasper in my head and wrote a note to myself to get Jasper a gift the next time I go shopping.

I went out to my truck as to not change my routine I didn't want to alert the Calvary of the plans or anything. I got in my truck and went to start it but it wouldn't turn over. I tried again. No use. I put my head on my steering wheel cursing my truck in my head. Just my luck, now I'll have to call someone for a ride. Then I heard a horn honk. Please don't let it be Edward. I turned my head slowly and was happy with what I was. There sitting behind my truck was the rabbit. Jacob had a huge smile on his face. With no second thought I jumped out of the truck and ran to the passenger side of the rabbit and jumped in. I had to hurry before Edward came.

"Hurry Jacob we got to get to La Push before Edward has a chance to stop us." before I even finished my sentence, we were racing down the road as fast as the rabbit could take us.

"Don't worry Bells, I brought back-up." Jacob reached in front of me to point out the window, and then pointed out of his. That's when I saw glimpses of two wolves on my side of the road in the woods and two on Jacob's side. I smiled.

"Nice thinking." I commented him. The wolves could distract Edward long enough for us to cross over into La Push.

"Yea well we all miss you. You probably have more brothers then you know what to do with." we both laughed.

We were silent then. I kept watch on the wolves till we passed the border into La Push. Jacob slowed down as soon as we crossed. I smiled to myself. Edward wouldn't cross the treaty line. Not unless he wanted to break the treaty, though I wouldn't put it past him.

"I missed all of you as well." I looked out my window and noticed that we passed Jacobs house. "Jacob where are we going?" I looked back at him. He smiled and looked at me. "We are going over to Emily's and Sam's."

"Oh, ok." truthfully I didn't care where we went I was just happy to be back in La Push.

When we got to Emily's she was fixing breakfast. Everyone was there from the Pack. Everyone greeted me and hugged me. I did the same. After breakfast Jacob and I walked down to the beach. We sat on the sand close to the water's edge. It was a warm day so I didn't mind.

"So Bells, what bought on this rebellious behavior?" I laughed at how that sounded, like I was disobeying my father or something.

"I'm tired of being treated like a child." I stated coldly. "I mean I know that he wants me to be safe but not trusting me to know what's best for me. Really pinches my last nerve." Jacob burst into a fit of laughter.

"I don't know how you put up with it. I hate when someone tries to control me. Sam tries not to control us but if he gives an order we have no why to say no." we both looked out to the ocean. It was quite for a few minutes before either of us said anything. Jacob broke the silence.

"You now if you ever need help all you have to do is call me right? I want you to know that no matter what I'll always be here for you." Jacob was starting to sound panicked. I nodded my head as I spoke.

"Yea I know that and that goes for me too. Whenever you want to talk or whatever, no matter what I'm here for you." I looked at my feet before I spoke again. "What's going on Jacob? Is everything ok?" He seemed like he was worried about something and the way he talked it sounded like he was worried about losing me. I would never leave Jacob. He had to have known that right? I'd always be here for him if he needed me? I was broke from my thought by Jacob speaking.

"Well I was just thinking about how in less than a week you're going to be turned into a blo- vampire. I don't know how that is going to work but I don't want to lose you. I have some news to tell you. Well just two things really." He looked at me and continued. I kept my eyes on my feet. "The first is that I talked to Sam about the treaty and how you decided to become a vampire." He swallowed hard before he continued "I have convinced him to allow the one exception… you, but this is the only time we are going to do this. If anyone of them or you kills or bits another human I can't be responsible for what the pack will do." He looked at me but his face was pained. I couldn't believe that he did that for me.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." I looked at him and smiled. Jacob was so good to me sometimes.

"Well there are a couple things that need to happen before the change. And there is one other thing that I need to tell you."

I nodded my head so he would continue. "Well I have wanted to tell you something but I wanted to do it in person. I imprinted." he said quickly and looked at the sand.

Well I was a little surprised by this but it explains a lot. Like how Jacob just stopped crushing on me. I smiled. I can't believe that Jacob imprinted.

"Wow Jake, I'm really happy for you." and I was but for some reason my throat didn't want to work. My voice cracked which in turn made me sound nervous and worried.

"Don't worry Bella; I will always be here for you. You're still Family." He tried soothing me.

"No Jake, Its ok. That's always how I seen you. I love you and you are the best brother I could ask for." I leaned over and gave him a huge hug. "So… Who is she? Do I get to meet her?" I pulled away from him to look him in the eyes.

Jacob gave me a very big grin and grabbed my arm pulling me up off the ground. He started walking back towards Emily's. "I was hoping you would want to meet her. You're going to love her. She kind of reminds me a little bit of you."

I smiled and followed him to Emily's. When we got there everyone was outside on the porch. Standing at the top of the steps between Paul and Embry was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen; well that wasn't a perfect vampire, anyways. She was really light chocolate maybe butterscotch. She had deep brown eyes and long black hair. She wasn't very tall only about my height. She had a small smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you." I said politely holding my hand out to her. She gave me a huge smile and jumped forward to give me a loving hug.

"I'm Elisabeth but you can call me Lizzy. I'm so happy to finally meet you. Jacob has told me so much about you." I looked over at Jacob who just smiled before he looked back at Lizzy. They both had the same look in their eyes that Emily and Sam had every time they looked at one another.

We sat around Emily's for a long while catching up. Jacob looked so happy. Everyone was so happy. Everyone was joking and having a good time. I did kind of see a little bit of my personality in Lizzy. This in turn made us get along just fine. I lost all track of time till I noticed that the sun was getting low in the sky. It had to have been about 5 in the afternoon. I stood and noticed Jacob do the same.

"You ready to go home Bells? I don't want you to get in trouble with your leech." I gave Jacob a smug smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will be updatin my stories as i get them wrote but patiants is needed i have two toddlers that crave my attention so i can only do so much at a time... plus im workin on my other two stories... any ideas are welcome thru a PM and if used i will give credit where credit is due... **

**this story is rated M for drug and alcohol abuse lemons and other crazy things that may come out of my head..**

** if you are not 18 or over Please DO NOT read this.. **

**i do not own twilight so credit goes to stephanie meyer for the great characters she has created.. the songs in my story belong to the artists i just use them as a backround for some chapters.**

Chapter 2

I calmed down a great bit hearing no one was home because it meant I could chill out a little bit before Edward got back and the fighting started. As I was thinking about what I was going to tell Edward I seen Jasper's car. He had an all-black Audi A4. But that's all I knew. The last time I was in the car I was in the back seat. I can't really remember the day though because I was headed to the hospital. As soon as I crossed the treaty line Jasper opened the Passenger side car door from inside the car. I smiled as I got in. Everyone tried to keep me away from Jasper cense the party but I never thought it necessary, though no one listened to me. I trusted Jasper though and I knew he could control himself if given the chance. As we headed to the Cullen house I could feel the tension in the car. I knew Jasper would never hurt me but the thought of him in pain worried me more than it should.

"Jasper, are you ok? This isn't too painful for you is it being this close to me?" I looked at him and I met his gaze, his eyes where different then Edwards. His was like honey and it was like you could see through them. Edward's was a little more solid but still memorizing. I looked away quickly then met his gaze again. Just then it was like I wasn't close enough to him. Why did I just want to be closer to Jasper I was with Edward?

"No I'm ok. It just your scent is very strong in here, but I'm ok. I won't hurt you." his tone got strong at the end. And I know everyone thought he would hurt me but I didn't believe that.

"I know you won't Jasper. I trust you even if no one else does." I smiled and he smiled back and nodded.

Jasper turned onto the long drive and made his way to the front of the house before he pulled the car over and turned it off. We both got out and walked up to the steps before Jasper stopped me.

"Bella" I turned to look at him. "I want you to know that no matter what I'll always be here for you. I know no one trust me to be around you but I will never hurt you again. And if you need protected or you need help don't hesitate to call me. Even if all you need is a ride or someone to talk to you can call me." he looked down to the floor then back to me for a response. I smiled at him. And then I realized I would do anything for him as well.

"Thank you Jasper, for all that you did today and for everything you have said. I want you to know that I feel the same way. If you ever need anything just call me." I put my hand on his cheek to prove my point. Then I realized I was touching Jasper a little too intimately. I pulled my hand away and turn on my heel to walk into the house. I walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. Jasper sat down next to me and got comfortable. He looked at me and smiled.

"Do you want to watch a movie? Are you hungry?" I smiled. I was a little hungry and a movie with dinner didn't sound too bad.

"Yes I am hungry and a movie sounds good."

Jasper smiled big then wrinkled his nose. Did I smell bad or something? I looked at Jasper in horror at the fact that I might smell. He laughed.

"Sorry darling, It's just that you smell like dog." he laughed again" why don't you take a shower and I'll make you some dinner. When you get done you can pick out a movie the cabinet is right there." He pointed to a very large cabinet that looked like a closet.

I nodded my head and headed up stairs. As I was cleaning up I started to think about what Jasper was making me for dinner. I had never had Jasper cooking. Esme always did the cooking. I got done and started to head down the stairs when I smelled it. It smelled mouthwatering. I speed up down the stairs and ran to the cabinet to pick a movie out. As I fingered through the 3,000 movies they seemed to have, one caught my attention. "The Little Mermaid" I hadn't seen it cense I was about 6 years old. I smile and wondered if Jasper would mind. Just as I was thinking about him he walked in.

"Dinner is served. Did you find a movie you wanted to watch?" I smiled at the smell of my dinner and turned to see Jasper sitting on the couch with a big plate of fried potatoes and stake. I smiled.

"Yes I hope you don't mind." I held up the case for him to see. Before I could even suggest another movie he had it out of my hand and in the DVD player.

"Sit and eat your dinner." I did what I was told and sat down. Jasper sat down next to me and played the movie. I sat back and began to eat my dinner. It tasted even better then it smelled. I saw Jasper watching me every now and then but I paid him no mind and finished my dinner in record breaking time. As soon as I was done Jasper had my plate.

"Here I'll take that and clean it up." I sat back against the couch and got comfy and continued to watch the movie. Jasper came back a minute later with a soda and handed it to me.

"I thought you might be thirsty." he smile and sat back down looking at the TV.

"Thank you, for everything." I whispered. I knew he could hear me. I turned back to the movie and noticed it was at my favorite part., Sebastian was about to sing Kiss the girl.

"This is my favorite part." I said to myself but I knew Jasper could hear me.

_There you see her,_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

I looked at Jasper who was looking at me and I smiled. He looked back at the TV innocently.

_Yes you want her_

_Look at her you know you do._

I looked at Jasper again and he was looking at me again. I smiled and looked away.

_Possible she want you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sing with me now_

_Sha, la, la ,la, la, la,_

_ My, oh, my_

_Look like the boy to shy_

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

I looked back at Jasper who was still looking at me. I smiled but then I saw something else in Jasper's eyes. I was stuck. I don't think I could have moved even if I wanted to.

_Sha, la, la, la, la, la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad he gonna miss the girl_

I tried looking away but I couldn't. I started looking at Jasper's facial features. He didn't have a baby face it was rugged and masculine. My eyes focused on his lips. They where in a tight line but they looked firm and plush. I caught myself wishing that I could kiss Jasper.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya,_

_It don't take a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until ya kiss the girl_

I was so stuck in Jasper's gaze I didn't notice that I was being drawn into him.

_Sha, la, la, la, la, la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

I just couldn't break free of Jasper, though I kind of didn't want to. I could hear my heart racing in my ears and I knew Jasper could hear it as well.

_Sha, la, la, la, la, la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it_

_How you wanna kiss the girl_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Sha, la, la, la, la, la_

_Float along_

_And listen to this song_

_Song say kiss the girl_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Sha, la, la, la, la, la_

_Music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You got to kiss the girl_

My heart was pounding and my breathing was ragged now. Jasper was closing in and I was welcoming him. I couldn't control my actions it was like I was drawn to him and his lips. I just wanted to close the last few inches. I wanted to feel his lips moving with mine.

Just as our lips where about to touch Jasper jumped to the other side of the couch. I could feel a wave of disappointment wash over me and I knew Jasper could feel it as well, once my heart went back to normal and my breathing regulated Jasper spoke.

"Edward and Alice will be here any minute but I would love to continue that at another time darling." he whispered. I blushed and calmed myself before Edward came back. As soon as I was calm Edward walked in the front door. The second I seen him I knew he was mad. He had his famous non emotional mask on. I turned my attention back to the TV. I was too tired to fight tonight and I really didn't feel like it at the moment. I got up went over to Edward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then went to head up to bed.

"Good night everyone I'll see you in the morning." I yawned and headed upstairs.

If I could say so I pulled that little lie off. Well I thought I did. Before I got half way up the stairs I was stopped by Edward. He had a hold of my arm but I did not turn around.

"Why couldn't Alice see you today?" he growled at me.

"I told you I was going to La Push today." I whispered. I was trying to control myself. I just wanted to go to bed.

"I told you I didn't want you to go over there. How did you get there anyway? I took your batt..." he stopped mid-sentence like he had said too much. It pissed me off. My anger flared up. I spun around and glared at Edward.

"Finish your sentence Edward." I growled though it wasn't as good as any of the Cullen's. I was only human.

"I took your battery out of your truck." he whispered so low I almost didn't hear him. My anger just kept growing. Just when I was about to tell Edward off a wave of calm hit me, Jasper. I knew he was trying to help but it just made me even angrier. So I started screaming.

"Jasper quite manipulating my emotions before I have Emmett rip your arms off." I yelled over Edward. As soon as I felt the calm go away I turned my attention back to Edward. "And you. I told you I wasn't going to be controlled. I meant it and for your information just because you thought that stunt of yours was going to keep me away from someone who is like my brother and one of my best friends didn't mean I didn't have a backup." I took a deep breath and continued a little softer. "Now I'm tired and I want to go to sleep. If I where you I would spend the night thinking about how you have been treating me. I refuse to be controlled anymore and if you keep it up I'm going to leave. That's not a threat it's a promise. Now let go of me."

I think Edward was in shock about my outburst but I didn't care I have had enough with him acting like my father. I had one and even he didn't try to control everything I did like Edward. I needed to make my own choices and learn from them.

After a few minutes Edward let go of my arm and I turned and went up the stairs to bed. I walked into Edwards's room and threw myself onto the bed. I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't. For some reason I couldn't get Jasper out of my mind. He helped me out today so I could see Jake. Then we almost kiss. I really wanted to kiss him and I didn't know why. I had to stop thinking about him he is my best friend's husband. I rolled over and looked at the clock I had been laying here cense about 10pm and it was almost 3 in the morning. I wasn't tired one little bit. I was amazed that Edward hadn't come up yet though I was also great full because I kind of didn't want to see him. I sat up and walked out of Edwards's room. Maybe if I get a glass of warm milk I can get to sleep. I went down stairs and no one was in the house that I saw anyway. I turned the corner to head into the kitchen and smacked into something hard. I thought it was a wall till a pair of cold arms encircled my waist. I looked up into the honey gold eyes of Jasper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait guys but i have a process to my mad writing. i have the next chapter to this figured out and will have it up maybe tomorrow i just got to type it up..this one is a little short just cuz i didnt want to go into to much in this chapter.. any ideas are welcome thru a PM and if used i will give credit where credit is due... **

**this story is rated M for drug and alcohol abuse lemons and other crazy things that may come out of my head..**

** if you are not 18 or over Please DO NOT read this.. **

**i do not own twilight so credit goes to stephanie meyer for the great characters she has created.. the songs in my story belong to the artists i just use them as a backround for some chapters.**

Chapter 3

"Shit" I looked up into the golden eyes of Jasper. "Sorry Jasper I didn't see you there." In all honesty I wasn't sorry I was in his arms. I kind of like the feeling of him holding me.

"That's quite alright Bella I don't mind you running into me." He smiled big and his eyes shined bright with humor then suddenly a look of worry came over his features "what are you doing up, it's late?"

"Couldn't sleep so I came down to get a glass of warm milk to help" I sighed and made my way to the fridge. I felt more than heard Jasper following me. I pulled the milk out and poured a glass for myself. Suddenly something clicked in my head it was to quite. I wonder where everyone else is. No sooner than I thought it I spoke it.

"Where is everyone else at?"

"Well let's see. Carlisle got called in to work and Esme went with him because she wants to do some shopping in town today. Emmett and Rose went to do whatever it is they do when they are alone and away from everyone else. Edward and Alice said they were going hunting." Jasper suddenly had a look of confusion on his face like he didn't understand something that was just said.

"Wait didn't they already hunt today? Why did they go hunting again so soon? Not that I'm complaining or anything but that just seems odd to me." They had hunted not but 8 hours ago why go again.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Jasper walked over and looked out the big bay window in the kitchen that faces the forest. I leaned against the counter to drink my milk and looked out the same window while watching Jasper from the corner of my eye. He looked to be thinking about something really hard. After five minutes of him not moving at all I got worried and walked over to him.

"Jasper are you ok." I asked as I placed my hand on his arm to grab his attention. There was an electric current as soon as my skin touched his skin. It traveled up my arm and exploded throughout my body. Where I was toughing him it felt like fire instead of ice. He felt soft instead of hard. I gasped out of shock and looked up to see Jasper looking at me with a shocked look on his face as well. Without thinking I spoke what was running through my head.

"Do you feel that?" I asked in a whisper.

Jaspers golden orbs met my brown ones and I looked down to watch his hand move to rest on mine. He picked it up and turned around pulling me closer to him. My heart rate picked up as my chest hit his and his arm wound around my waist. His other hand came up to my face lightly stroking my cheek, his thumb swiping across my bottom lip. His fingers felt so good on my skin. They were leaving a fiery trail behind them. I watched as his eyes traveled down to my lips and back up to my eyes mine repeating his action.

I so wanted to kiss him right now, to feel his lips moving with mine. Just as I thought it Jasper lent in and connected our lips together. My hands went to his hair as his tongue swiped across my bottom lip. My mouth opened to him and our tongues tangled together in a sweet dance. All too soon though I had to breathe and we had to pull apart.

"Jesus" I panted out. My body was on fire and my mouth tingled from the kiss.

"No, I'm Jasper." He smiled then quickly kissed me again before he continued talking. "I have been waiting for that since this afternoon." He whispered as I blushed ten shades of red.

"Me too." I replied with a smile "there is one problem though Jasper." He looked at me confused. "Alice Probably seen that and we are going to be in for it when they get back."

"We are back." Came a sickly sweet voice from the kitchen doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

**this one is a little short.. I know I am sry i will make the next chapter longer.. any ideas are welcome thru a PM and if used i will give credit where credit is due... **

**The black italic is the major talking in jaspers head.**

**this story is rated M for drug and alcohol abuse lemons and other crazy things that may come out of my head..**

** if you are not 18 or over Please DO NOT read this.. **

**i do not own twilight so credit goes to stephanie meyer for the great characters she has created.. the songs in my story belong to the artists i just use them as a backround for some chapters.**

Chapter 4

_"We are back." Came a sickly sweet voice from the kitchen doorway._

Jasper and I both snapped our heads around to see Alice and Edward both standing there. Both had looks that reminded me of that saying "If looks could kill".

_We are so screwed right now._

Suddenly I found myself backed against the wall Jasper standing protectively in front of me. My body as well as my head hit the wall behind me hard as I felt as well as heard the impact of whoever connected with Jasper. The growls that came from in front of me were all I heard as my body slide down the wall to the floor and my world went black.

**_JPOV:_**

"We are back" is what I heard before I felt all the hatred and anger. There were other emotions but I couldn't place them just yet because Alice decided in that moment to lunge at me. Well Bella who was behind me but same thing.

I growled and held her back from Bella as I felt Bella's emotions disappear. It shocked me for a second and I looked behind me to see blood smeared on the wall and Bella on the floor passed out. A loud growl sounded in the room and it took me a half a second to realize I was the one growlin. With Alice still in my grip I shoved her away.

I looked around assessing the situation as I crouched low to defend the beauty that lay behind me on the floor. **_No one will touch thy beauty._** My beast roared loud in my head. Edward growled at me for that thought. I looked at him and growled as he took a step in my direction. My mind screamed at him to back the fuck up. The major was rattling his cage. He wanted me to let him loose to protect what was his. I didn't understand it he has never wanted to protect someone so much.

"She's my mate jasper and you hurt her. You manipulated her into kissing you. Your lucky I don't ripe you to pieces. Now move aside so I can check my mates head." I growled at his reply. I felt his deceit with every word he said. I watched him take another step towards me.

"Threaten me again boy and you'll find out why I'm the god of war. I'll kill you before I let you touch her now back the fuck up." I growled the major slippin thru.

"Jasper she doesn't belong to you now let Edward take her to Carlisle." Alice demanded with a stomp of her foot. She looked like a mean little pixie with an evil side. I could feel deceit and anger coming off of her in waves. I growled at her showing my teeth. Fear showed in her eyes my beast laughed.

A soft moan sounded throughout the room. I looked at Bella and noticed Edward move to charge at my thinking I wasn't paying attention.**_ Idiot!_** I caught him mid-way and threw him back out the door. Just as he hit the ground outside Alice lunged at Bella. The major roared and sprung free from his cage snatching Alice out of the air just as her hand connected to the side of Bella's face. My dead heart stopped as I heard the sickenin snap of a bone breaking.

**Next chapter** **will be up in a couple of days.. feedback is welcome good or bad i dont care.. any mistakes are my own..**


End file.
